This invention relates to a soybean gene for resistance to Aphis glycines, to soybean plants possessing this gene, which maps to a novel chromosomal locus, and to methods for identifying and breeding these plants, the methods involving marker-assisted selection.
Soybeans (Glycine max L. Merr.) are a major cash crop and investment commodity in North America and elsewhere. Soybean oil is one of the most widely used edible oils, and soybeans are used worldwide both in animal feed and in human food production.
A native of Asia, the soybean aphid was first found in the Midwest in 2000 (Hartman, G. L. et al., “Occurrence and distribution of Aphis glycines on soybeans in Illinois in 2000 and its potential control,” (1 Feb. 2001 available at a website address beginning with the usual http and www prefixes, followed by plantmanagementnetwork.org/php/default, followed by the suffix .asp.) It rapidly spread throughout the region and into other parts of North America (Patterson, J. and Ragsdale, D., “Assessing and managing risk from soybean aphids in the North Central States,” (11 Apr. 2002) available at a website address beginning with the usual http and www prefixes, followed by planthealth.info/soyaphid/aphid02, followed by the suffix .htm.) High aphid populations can reduce crop production directly when their feeding causes severe damage such as stunting, leaf distortion, and reduced pod set (Sun, Z. et al., “Study on the uses of aphid-resistant character in wild soybean. I. Aphid-resistance performance of F2 generation from crosses between cultivated and wild soybeans,” (1990) Soybean Genet. News. 17:43-48). Yield losses attributed to the aphid in some fields in Minnesota during 2001, where several thousand aphids occurred on individual soybean plants, were >50% (Ostlie, K., “Managing soybean aphid,” (2 Oct. 2002) available at a website having an address beginning with the usual http and www, followed by soybeans.umn.edu/crop/insects/aphid/aphid_publication_managingsba, and having a suffix .htm) with an average loss of 101 to 202 kg ha−1 in those fields (Patterson and Ragsdale, supra). In earlier reports from China, soybean yields were reduced up to 52% when there was an average of about 220 aphids per plant (Wang, X. B. et al., “A study on the damage and economic threshold of the soybean aphid at the seedling stage,” (1994) Plant Prot. (China) 20:12-13) and plant height was decreased by about 210 mm after severe aphid infestation (Wang, X. B. et al., “Study on the effects of the population dynamics of soybean aphid (Aphis glycines) on both growth and yield of soybean,” (1996) Soybean Sci. 15:243-247). An additional threat posed by the aphid is its ability to transmit certain plant viruses to soybean such as Alfalfa mosaic virus, Soybean dwarf virus, and Soybean mosaic virus (Sama, S. et al., “Varietal screening for resistance to the aphid, Aphis glycines, in soybean,” (1974) Research Reports 1968-1974, pp. 171-172; Iwaki, M. et al., “A persistent aphid borne virus of soybean, Indonesian Soybean dwarf virus transmitted by Aphis glycines,” (1980) Plant Dis. 64:1027-1030; Hartman, G. L. et al., supra; Hill, J. H. et al., “First report of transmission of Soybean mosaic virus and Alfalfa mosaic virus by Aphis glycines (Homoptera, Aphididae),” (1996) Appl. Entomol. Zool. 31:178-180; Clark, A. J. and Perry, K. L., “Transmissibility of field isolates of soybean viruses by Aphis glycines,” (2002) Plant Dis. 86:1219-1222).
Because A. glycines is a recent pest in the USA, a comprehensive integrated management approach to control the aphid has yet to be developed. Research to evaluate the efficacy of currently-available insecticides and other control measures has just begun.
An integral component of an integrated pest management (IPM) program to control aphids is plant resistance (Auclair, J. L., “Host plant resistance,” pp. 225-265 In P. Harrewijn (ed.) Aphids: Their biology, natural enemies, and control, Vol. C., Elsevier, New York (1989); Harrewijn, P. and Minks, A. K., “Integrated aphid management: General aspects,” pp. 267-272, In A. K. Minks and P. Harrewijn (ed.) Aphids: Their biology, natural enemies, and control, Vol. C., Elsevier, New York (1989). Insect resistance can significantly reduce input costs for producers (Luginbill, J. P., “Developing resistant plants—The ideal method of controlling insects,” (1969) USDA, ARS. Prod. Res. Rep. 111, USGPO, Washington, D.C. Resistance was reported in G. soja (Sun, Z. et al., “Study on the uses of aphid-resistant character in wild soybean. I. Aphid-resistance performance of F2 generation from crosses between cultivated and wild soybeans,” (1990) Soybean Genet. News 17:43-48), a close relative of G. max (Hymowitz, T., “On the domestication of the soybean,” (1970) Econ. Bot. 24:408-421), and other wild relatives (Zhuang, B. et al., “A study on resistance to soybean mosaic virus and Aphis glycines of perennial wild soybean,” (1996) Soybean Genet. Newsl. 23:66-69). There are no reports of resistance in G. max. A report from Indonesia indicated that there was no resistance in a test of 201 soybean cultivars and breeding lines (Sama, S. et al. (1974) Research Reports 1968-1974, p. 171-172. In Varietal screening for resistance to the aphid, Aphis glycines, in soybean. Agricultural Cooperation, Indonesia, the Netherlands).
There are numerous examples of the discovery and use of resistance genes to control aphids in crops other than soybean. Examples include Russian wheat aphid (Du Toit, F. (1987), “Resistance in wheat (Triticum aestivum) to Diuraphis noxia (Homoptera: Aphididae),” Cereal Res. Commun. 15:175-179; wheat greenbug (Tyler, J. M., et al. (1985), “Biotype E greenbug resistance in wheat streak mosaic virus-resistant wheat germplasm lines,” Crop Science 25:686-688), potato aphid on tomato (Kaloshian, I., et al. (1997), “The impact of Meu-1-mediated resistance in tomato on longevity, fecundity and behavior of the potato aphid,” Macrosiphum euphorbiae, ”Entomol. Exp. Appl. 83:181-187), and cotton-melon aphid on melon (Klinger, J. et al. (2001), “Mapping of cotton-melon aphid resistance in melon,” J. Am. Soc. Hortic. Ci. 136:56-63)
A number of soybean markers have been mapped and linkage groups created, as described in Cregan, P. B., et al., “An Integrated Genetic Linkage Map of the Soybean Genome” (1999) Crop Science 39:1464-1490.
All publications referred to herein are incorporated herein by reference to the extent not inconsistent herewith.
Methods and molecular tools are needed to allow breeding of A. glycines resistance into high-yielding G. max soybean varieties.